


now that i see you

by chirithy (sylleblossum)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, they all work at Disney World, will add characters and pairings as I update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylleblossum/pseuds/chirithy
Summary: The Disney World AU no one asked for.Riku fell for the Peter Pan actor the first time he set eyes on him, it doesn't help that Peter Pan likes to stop in front of the Haunted Mansion where Riku works, and always smiles at Riku.Sora took one glance at the silver haired Haunted Mansion attendant, and every Disney love song filled his head.





	now that i see you

Disney was a source of comfort for Riku. His parents were never home for him and his twin brother Ritsu. The songs of all the movies filled their empty house and they fell asleep to a different movie every night. When their Aunt Tifa took custody of them, she continued to fill her house with the Disney songs, albeit was her singing to the songs completely off tune, but never failing to make the boys laugh and smile.

Riku and Ritsu went to Disney World when they were 12 for the first time. Tifa had been saving up the money their parents had sent every month and purchased the tickets. They had lived just outside of Orlando so they didn’t have to rent a hotel room and their tickets had been cheaper. And it had been every bit of magical that Riku had hoped for. He and his family rode as many rides as they could, he got to meet Mickey Mouse, had lunch with Winnie the Pooh and his friends. Tifa took as many photos as she could; claimed one of her favorite photos of Riku was him staring starry-eyed at Mickey Mouse, it was closely followed by the one of him and Ritsu in mouse ears, each holding a plush of their favorite characters, their faces alit by the fireworks show. A lot of the photos Tifa had taken adorned the entire house.

When they were 18, both Riku and Ritsu had decided to try their luck at applying to work at Disney. They got accepted, and after a year and a half of working at a quick server vendor, they were able to transfer to be ride attendants; Riku to the Haunted Mansion and Ritsu to the Tower of Terror.

Working the Haunted Mansion felt more rewarding; they let Riku keep his long hair in order to ramp up some of the creep factor of the ride. He and his new coworker Namine usually worked the exit ramp, helping people off the ride and telling them in a creepy voice to hurry back.

It was a low crowd day when Riku and Namine were assigned to the entrance area to try and get guests to ride their ride. It was practically uneventful with not many people. He and Namine were talking quietly when they were disturbed by what sounded like a chorus of children quacking. They turned and watched as Peter Pan led a line of children past the Memento Mori shop to the Mansion’s stroller park before turning back around back towards where Peter Pan should be stationed.

Riku felt himself smile at the cuteness of the act, the children happy to be interacting with a character and their parents following closely behind to take pictures and recording. Riku was still smiling when Peter Pan had walked past him and Namine. Peter Pan had turned his head to look at the two attendants. Riku felt himself flush when Peter Pan kept his attention on Riku, smiling widely and then winking at the silverette. The wink brought attention to Peter’s ocean blue eyes and long eyelashes. Riku found himself taking a step forward to watch Peter Pan and his little gang disappear back towards Pan’s station. When Riku came back from his slightly stunned episode, Namine gave him a knowing smile, reminding Riku that she had done the same anytime she saw the Alice actress.

Character actors were too pretty for their own good.

XXX

Over the next week or so, Riku had similar Peter Pan sightings with the actor always sending a smile Riku’s way. It flustered Riku every time, and Namine would just shake her head with that knowing smile of hers.

“You know, Riku, if you wish. We can go and I’ll take your picture with him for you after our shift. And you can finally say hello to him,” Riku began to blush a deep red, before shaking his head.

“That’s too much. He’s probably just being nice, Nami,” Namine shook her head. Riku continued to pick up trash to throw away, absent-minding saying aloud to himself,

“Besides, his photo hours close right before I get off,” Upon hearing Riku’s whisper, Namine let out a high pitch laugh that dissolved into a giggling fit, which made Riku turn even more red, tossing a paper ball at Namine’s head, while yelling her name.

XXX

It was another low crowd day in which Riku had gotten off early. He changed out of his uniform into some of his everyday clothes he left in his locker, before he made his way out of the corridors and into the actual park. The first thing that hit Riku was the scent of fresh baked goods, which made his stomach growl. Not willing to let his stomach down, he made his way down Liberty Square towards the Sleepy Hollow food store for some chocolate covered waffles.

As he made his way down the relatively uncrowded avenue, Riku noticed something coming his way, someone he instantly recognized; Vanitas Leonhart, who had the pleasure of working on It’s a Small World. He, Riku and Namine, along with Vanitas’s coworker, Roxas, would usually get brunch together on Saturday mornings. The other boy was currently being dragged by hand by a tanner, brown-haired version of himself. This must be one of the siblings Van had told their group about. Van looked slightly annoyed, but that was his normal expression, and Riku watched as Van supposedly say something about the Haunted Mansion.

Vanitas’s brother started to say something, turning his head and his attention away from the pathway. Riku tried to walk out of the boy’s way but ultimately could not stop the boy from walking right into Riku. The boy’s head turned really fast and he started to spout out apologies.

“I’m so sorry. I should have been paying attention. I, uh…uh…” The boy was now looking fully at Riku and started to trail off in his apology, a blush arising on his cheeks. Riku raised an eyebrow at him, before giving him a quick look over. He did look a lot like Vanitas, save for his skin was tanner, he had a splatter of freckles across his nose, his hair brown and his eyes blue. Riku almost stared at him for a moment longer because something about this boy seemed familiar; something about his eyes. But Riku’s attention was soon drawn away by Vanitas speaking up.

“Sup Riku?” Riku nodded his head in acknowledgement at Van. Vanitas raised an eyebrow at his brother, who was still looking at Riku in stunned surprise. Van nodded towards him,

“This is Sora, my younger brother. I told you about him before,” Riku nodded, remembering some of the stories Van had told during brunch.

“Anyway, you on break?” Riku shook his head.

“Off for the day. Low crowd,” Vanitas nodded at Riku’s statement; It’s A Small World let him out early during low crowds as well. Van nudged his brother.

“This dork really wants to ride the Haunted Mansion, said something about-“ Vanitas was cut off when Sora elbowed him in the stomach, looking slightly nervous and flustered. Vanitas frowned at his brother, taking in Sora’s even redder face. The face was slowly replaced with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Van, still smirking, threw an arm over Sora’s shoulders, looking back at Riku.

“Said something about how he’s worked here for a while now, and still hasn’t ridden the Mansion,” Sora looked slightly confused, before he started to nod.

“Yeah. I, uh, don’t come over to this section much, and haven’t ridden it yet,” Sora said with a nervous smile. Riku smiled back,”

“That’s fair, there are still some rides I haven’t ridden either. But the Haunted Mansion is one of my favorites, and that’s not just because I work on it,” Riku looked over his shoulder at the ride with a soft smile, before turning back to the brothers.

“Anyway,” Vanitas started, taking Riku’s attention from Sora.

“I should get this nerd on the ride so we can ride it quickly, and then go see our sister. See you on Saturday, Riku,” Vanitas started to pull his brother along, Sora waving shyly at Riku as they walked past him. Riku started back on his journey for waffles. Behind him, he could have sworn he heard Vanitas laughing as his brother saying something in a squeaky voice that sounded like “you know him?!”.

**Author's Note:**

> I started talking about this AU on my twitter a couple months back and I finally got enough motivation to write it. Disney World is one of my favorite places in the world, and I know a lot about it. I have so much planned for this AU, I hope I get it all out.
> 
> I should probably put up a map of the Magic Kingdom to help with knowing where everything is happening. I'll do that next chapter! Edit: I tweeted the reference map, you can see it [here](https://twitter.com/sylleblossum/status/1157597549265608704/)
> 
> Next chapter is Sora's and his reaction to Riku.
> 
> Talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sylleblossum/) or on [tumblr](https://chirithy.tumblr.com/). Though I'm more active on Twitter nowadays.
> 
> See ya soon, heart ya~


End file.
